stylesavvyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
As long as the majority of the clothes in a set you pick out for a customer are her preferred brand, she will accept clothes from brands she doesn't like in the set, up until the point where the outfit becomes too outrageous. Example: Make an outfit with 3 Terra pieces and any 2 offbrand pieces and sell it to May. - If you tell a customer to "Try it on" regarding a piece of clothing she would normally reject when told to "Take a look", most times you will get the 50/50 chance of making the sale. The 50/50 is NOT completely random and it does matter which reply you pick. It all depends on the customers personality which you will get to know over time. However, If the customer seems to like the brands Dazies/April Bonbon and seems quite happy and bouncy, if you choose the most positive response (e.g "That look is so you!" instead of "There's no pressure to buy") the chances of you selling that outfit are great. Similar principles apply with mature customers who like Sonata and Epoque etc. (Respond with the negative response in this case). - If you don't have any clothes in stock from the customer's preferred brand, try to guess her favorite color. Customers will always buy clothing in their favorite color regardless of brand. Sometimes it is easy to guess a customer's color by seeing what she is already wearing. - If you want to get multiple attempts at any of the fashion shows, just save the game right before you enter the contest. If you lose, just switch off the DS and try again from the save point. - If you are having trouble winning the fashion shows, closely observe what the winning combination is. If you then dress your own model in the exact same '''combination next time, you will win even though you are identical. - Holding a Sale will bring in more customers who want you to pick entire outfits instead of specific items. This is the fastest way to sell stock and is often more creative and fun. I have found no apparent benefit to choosing a 30 or 50 percent sale over the 10 percent off sale, so pick 10 percent off if you need to make money. - If you are often running out of customers or finding that the customers are the same each day, try changing your store interior. Normally changing the interior will always bring in at least 2-4 new customers. You can also try saving and restarting the game, or just doing other activities for a bit like shopping and contests. - Try playing different days of the week at different times with different interiors and music to attract new customers that will later become regulars! - Your store interior can affect what shops open at the Buyer's Center, and also affects which customers visit you. There are a few special customers who will only visit if you have one particular interior, so make sure you try each interior once. - The Masquerade store only opens at the Buyer's Center when it is selling the special item of the day. - If you are stuck trying to unlock more stock space because you have to sell stuff from Store Ads, remember that Magazine Ads are '''not considered Store Ads. You have to go to the Shop Menu and send out an Advertisement. - If your goal is to collect all the clothes in the game as fast as possible, only ever buy stock in quantity of x1. That way you clear space as fast as possible for buying different items. - If you are near the $ cap ($99,999.00) and bored of serving customers but still want to collect more clothing styles, just discard inventory then buy new inventory and repeat til you have all the items you want. Category:How to play